Bella Notte
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Just a short Ron/Luna one-shot! it's really sweet, so give it a chance? A song-fic to disney's Bella Notte:


Rating: K

Ship: Ron/Luna

Time: about three years after the war, so they're about 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

_Bella Notte _

_This is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it Bella notte_

Ron nervously ran a hand through his red hair and let out a breath. He watched the twilight come into view out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. He was going to do it. He was going to propose.

He tapped his foot nervously on the stone ground as he waited for the door to open. Soon, it would be too late, and he would make a fool out of himself. Lovely. And she would have to make up some excuse to say 'no'. Perfect. At least the night was pretty.

"Oh, sorry I took so long Ronald, I thought I had finally trapped a nargle, but it was just Alfred." Luna Lovegood shrugged, and pointed to the canary behind her.

Ron grinned, a small bit of fear melted when he saw her beautiful smile. "No problem love, you look beautiful." He blushed. And she did look beautiful. Although she wore no make-up and she didn't straighten her hair, she was perfection with her worn-out muggle jeans, and her radish earrings. Ron could have sworn a water nymph gave her a blessing of beauty.

_Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Bella notte_

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Ron had taken them to muggle London, which wasn't far from Luna's flat. They had gone to an Italian place that Hermione and Harry had recommended. Luna laughed when Ron wasn't able to read the menu.

"What in Merlin's name is a panino al formaggio?" he questioned, looking at the paper.

Luna giggled. "Oh Ronald. Panino al formaggio is just a cheese sandwich," she said, speaking perfect Italian. "You almost sounded like a snorfelball when you said it!"

Ron looked up at her, "Since when did you speak Italian?" He questioned, taking a sip of water.

"My mother was half Italian, so my grand-mum taught me." She answered, just as the waiter came by.

Ron nodded, "waiter, my I please have a, _Panino al formaggio_?" He tried smoothly, watching Luna through the corner of his eye.

"Um, sir you do know that is from the children's menu?"

About an hour and a half later, the young couple was strolling down London. Ron knew of a park, where the moon set perfectly on a small lake.

"What a beautiful night Ronald. I never have though of anything better" She brought up once they sat on a bench, over looking the water.

_Side by side with your loved one you'll find enchantment here, the night will weave it's magic spell when the one you love is near_

Ron sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I know." He almost got lost in her eyes for a second.

Now's your chance Ron, he told himself.

"Um, L-Luna?" he turned to her, her gaze never leaving his. She tilted her head, resting it on his chest.

"Yes"

Ron dug his hand into his pocket, but brought nothing out. "Well, we've been together for quite a while now… right?" He tried.

Luna nodded, "Since we were seventeen." She mused, "and now, we're twenty one." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

Ron agreed. "Um, yes. We have." He paused for a minute, and moved a little, so that Luna could be facing him. She looked at him with curiosity.

He looked her in the eye and said what he had practice in front of the mirror for several days, "I love you, you know that?" she nodded, playing a little with her butter beer cork necklace. "Well, you are the only thing that's been keeping me alive. After the war, m-my brothers' death, after everything, you're the one thing that keeps me hanging on. And every day I'm afraid I'll loose you, that you'll find some brave explorer, or some smart journalist. So, I hope I'm enough."

_For this is the night and the heavens are right on this lovely Bella notte_

Luna gasped when Ron slid off of the bench, and on one knee in front of her. "R-Ronald?" she whispered as he pulled out a velvet box with a diamond ring that was shaped like a butterfly.

Ron just looked her straight in her love-filled eyes, and said "Luna Maria Lovegood, will you marry me?"

She wiped a tear, and took his face in her soft hands, "Yes!" She laughed softly when Ron's face fell in relief. She brushed away some of her still long blonde hair.

_This is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte, look at the skies they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte_

He slipped the strange ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "Luna, you don't know how happy you just made me!" He smiled and kissed her,

"Well, now I have everything, a nargle nest in my flat, the man I love, and a _Bella notte_"

_Side by side with you're loved one, you'll find enchantment here, the night will weave it's magic spell, when the one that you love is near_

A/N: aww! Writing this made me smile (: I love the couple, it's just so cute! The song is from Lady and the Tramp (my favorite Disney move!) and Luna probably is not Italian, yes I know, I thought it would be fun! Sorry if this was OC, but say amore!

Read&Review Please! (Every time you don't review, Voldemort kills a puppy)


End file.
